Dressing as the Enemy
Sometimes the heroes will disguise themselves as the villains or henchmen in order to infiltrate the villain's lair and rescue a damsel in distress or a male damsel. This can also discover secrets from the enemy. Disguise is an important role in dealing enemies as mere strength is not enough, as sometimes, the heroes would need to defeat them from the inside. During the story, their cover or the disguise gets blown after the villains discover that the hero/heroine is an imposter. Examples *Dr. Cockroach, Missing Link, and B.O.B. disguise themselves as Gallaxhar clones to save Susan/Ginormica from his goons. *Hermione Granger uses Polyjuice Potion to transform into Bellatrix Lestrange and break into her vault at Gringotts so they can find one of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes. *Moira MacTaggert disguises herself as a female stripper to sneak into a strip club and find out what Hellfire Club is up to. *Phoebe Halliwell disguises herself as a Demonatrix to infiltrate Vincent's lair and rescue their sister Paige Matthews. *Jimmy Neutron impersonates himself as the Evil Jimmy Neutron to infiltrate the evil Earth and stop his evil counterpart. *The Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion disguise themselves as Winkie Guards to infiltrate The Wicked Witch's Castle and rescue Dorothy Gale. *Han Solo and Luke Skywalker disguise themselves as Storm Troopers to rescue Leia Organa from Darth Vader's clutches. *Baloo disguises himself as a female orangutan to fool King Louie and the Bandar-Log long enough so he and Bagheera can rescue Mowgli. *Mater shape shifts into Ivan the tow truck to infiltrate the lemon meeting and find out who's been sabotaging the races of the World Grand Prix. *Samey uses a fake beauty mark to impersonate her evil sister Amy, while she's eliminated. *Justin Miller disguises himself as a criminal named Pupa to find out what's in the crates at Mossi Kasic's party. *Homer Simpson dresses up as General Marriott Suites to enter the dome and rescue all the citizens who were stuck in Springfield. *Karai disguises herself as Utrom Shredder to end the war in New York City between The Purple Dragons, The Mafia and The Foot Clan. *Shrek disguises himself as a worker to infiltrate the Fairy Godmother's potion factory. *Natasha Romanoff masquerades herself as Councilwoman Hawley in order to gain access to the Triskelion and stop Hydra. *Jinx disguises herself as a Cobra red ninja to get close to Cobra Commander, Firefly and Zartan along with Storm Shadow, who was going after Zartan because he murdered the Hard Master. *Ethan Hunt poses himself as Owen Davian so he can retrieve a briefcase and find out about the Rabbit's Foot. *BB uses Lady Lux's body as a disguise to make a deal with CC and Dee Dee from her old band BCD. *Astrid Hofferson disguises herself as Heather to get the Book of Dragons back from Alvin. *Felonious Gru paints two of his own yellow Minions in purple paint, making them look like El Macho's mutated minions so they can infiltrate his lair and rescue Lucy Wilde. *Princess Jasmine disguises herself as one of the Palace guards to rescue Aladdin from Mozenrath. *Mystique shape shifts into other humans or mutants to find out what they are planning to do next. *The Crystal Gems and Lapis Lazuli disguise themselves as Humans to save Peridot from the Rubies. *Batman disguises himself as Killer Croc to infiltrate the villain's meeting at the bar. *Little John disguises himself as the Sheriff of Nottingham in order to free Friar Tuck and the other prisoners. *Robin Hood disguises himself as Nutsy in order to fool The Sheriff of Nottingham and Trigger so he and Little John can rescue Friar Tuck and the other prisoners. Quotes Gallery Hpdh2 0638.jpg|[[w:c:hero:Hermione Granger|Hermione Granger] uses Polyjuice Potion to transform into Bellatrix Lestrange and break into her vault at Gringotts so they can find one of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes. 2088.jpg|Justin Miller disguises himself as a criminal named Pupa to find out what's in the crates at Mossi Kasic's party. Karai As The Shredder.jpg|Karai disguises herself as Utrom Shredder to end the war in New York City between The Purple Dragons, The Mafia and The Foot Clan. CH620 1666.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell disguises herself as a Demonatrix to infiltrate Vincent's lair and rescue their sister Paige Matthews. Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-8658.jpg|Han Solo and Luke Skywalker disguise themselves as Storm Troopers to rescue Leia Organa from Darth Vader's clutches. Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-5107.jpg|Shrek disguises himself as a worker to infiltrate the Fairy Godmother's potion factory. Baloo in his monkey disguise.jpg|Baloo disguises himself as a female orangutan to fool King Louie and the Bandar-Log long enough so he and Bagheera can rescue Mowgli. Woz 4089.jpg|The Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion disguise themselves as Winkie Guards to infiltrate the Wicked Witch's Castle and rescue Dorothy Gale. Steven Universe baseball disguise.png|Crystal Gems and Lapis Lazuli disguise themselves as Humans to play a game of baseball to determine whether the Rubies to leave the earth and save Peridot. Priness jasmine guard disguise.jpeg|Princess Jasmine disguises herself as one of the Palace guards to rescue Aladdin from Mozenrath. Samey angry.jpg|Samey uses a fake beauty mark to impersonate her evil sister Amy, while she's eliminated. Lux22.png|BB uses Lady Lux's body as a disguise to make a deal with CC and Dee Dee from her old band BCD. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-7543.jpg|Mater shape shifts into Ivan the tow truck to infiltrate the lemon meeting and find out who's been sabotaging the races of the World Grand Prix. Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-8331.jpg|Dr. Cockroach, Missing Link, and B.O.B. disguise themselves as Gallaxhar clones to save Susan/Ginormica from his goons. Hqdefault-1.jpg|Jimmy Neutron impersonates himself as the Evil Jimmy Neutron to infiltrate the evil Earth and stop his evil counterpart. Cap-winter-soldier-movie-screencaps.com-12076.jpg|Natasha Romanoff masquerades herself as Councilwoman Hawley in order to gain access to the Triskelion and stop Hydra. Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9386.jpg|Felonious Gru paints two of his own yellow Minions in purple paint, making them look like El Macho's mutated minions so they can infiltrate his lair and rescue Lucy Wilde. Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-7907.jpg|Homer Simpson dresses up as General Marriott Suites to enter the dome and rescue all the citizens who were stuck in Springfield. Gi-joe2-movie-screencaps.com-11511.jpg|Jinx disguises herself as a Cobra red ninja to get close to Cobra Commander, Firefly and Zartan along with Storm Shadow, who was going after Zartan because he murdered the Hard Master. Ethan Hunt As Owen Davian.png|Ethan Hunt poses himself as Owen Davian so he can retrieve a briefcase and find out about the Rabbit's Foot. Category:Article stubs Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes